


A bit of fun in bed

by Pearlislove



Series: Mamma Mia oneshots [12]
Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mammma Mia! Here we go again (2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: What happens when Sophie leaves her two snorring aunts to go clean her room...





	A bit of fun in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolodeckProgram1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolodeckProgram1701/gifts).



> An AU/missing scene thing taking place during Mamm mia 2, while Sophie is singing 'Ome of us'
> 
> Gifted to HolodeckPrograme1701 who inspired this fanfic!

Hearing the bed creak, Tanya opened an eye carefully, satisfied to see that Sophie had finally gone to leave her and Rosie alone.  
  
As much as Tanya loved her honorary daughter, she could tell she needed some time to herself, and so did her and Rosie.  
  
"Hey" Carefully, she poked Rosie in the ribs, testing to see if she was still asleep. It was a bit embaressing, for the two of them to have fallen asleep with Sophie sitting right there, but the last year had taken a lot out of them both, and as they stepped foot on Kalokari once more they finally felt at peace. "Rosie, Sophie left"  
  
"Hmmm...I want to sleep...just a bit more Tanya dear" Mummbling in her sleep. Rosie rolled over towards Tanya. Her short arms wrapped around her girlfriend's bony waist as she closed the gap between them.  
  
"Oh, I think you've napped quite enough. Wakey-wakey, love" Smiling at her gilfriend's behaviour, Tanya let her hand run through Rosie's hair, her other hand shacking her shoulder firmly. "I'm going to be awfully disppointed if you sleep through what little time we have for ourselves before Sophie return."  
  
"Oh, you and your damned libido" Finally, Rosie opened her eyes, still defiantly snuggling Tanya's midsection. "Go down to the bar and flirt with some poor man who thinks he got a chance, it should keep you satisfied for now."  
  
Tanya laughed. "Now, now, you know I don't do that on my own. I need you to know that I'm not straying too far." Tanya smiled, leaning down to peck Rosie on the lips. "Besides, you weren't cursing my libido yeasterday" She smirked, one hand straying down her lovers stomach.  
  
"And I'm sure you can wait until tonight before we do a repeat of that" Rosie replied, sighing an exasperated but amused sigh. Noticing the straying hand, she grabbed it and pushed it up against Tanya's chest. "I'm not like you, dear. You with your stretchy leg and beating vagina. Give it time, and I'll make it worth it." Rosie lifted her eyesbrows suggestivly, smiling as she knew Tanya would always respect her boundrise, no matter how much it bothered her.  
  
Tanya bit her lip. Of course, Rosie was right. One of the first real problems their relationship had faced was their sexual urges. While Rosie's demisexual near on lack of sexual attraction made it so that she had little need to have it often, or at all, Tanya's constantly peaking sex drive had her wanting it as often as possible.  
  
In the end Tanya put it in the hands of Rosie, letting her decide when she felt ready, while still taking in account Tanya's needs.  
  
It wasn't easy, sex being far from the only trouble with their relationship, but Tanya didn't care. All the good things are worth fighting for, as her mother had often said.  
  
"Hey, Tanya to Earth" Rosie called upon her attention, lightly slapping her on the cheek to force her to jump back to reality.  
  
"Oh stop it" Blinking, Tanya refocused on her girlfriend. Rosie was starring up at her with her big blue eyes, pretending innocence. Tanya laughed. "Come here!" Wrapping her arms around Rosie, she pulled her closer, kissing her lightly on her forhead as she held her to her chest. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too, silly" Feeling as though Tanya was purpously avoiding kissing her on the lips, Rosie broke loose from her grip and reached to kiss her on the lips instead.  
  
From behind the door, Sam observed the two of them amusedly. How Sophie was yet to catch on to what her aunts were doing was beoynd him, but he knew that, just as Bill had found true hapiness with Harry, Rosie fit much better with Tanya.  
  
Walking away from the open door, the two women's insane giggling following him, he sang quietly.  
  
"I believe in angels...something good in everything I see..."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! <3


End file.
